


Crest to Crest

by RestlessRiver



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Trans Character, depressed demyx, music nerd kairi, neurodivergent character, neurodivergent demyx, trans Ienzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessRiver/pseuds/RestlessRiver
Summary: Demyx is at a cross roads. As much as Demyx wants to stay on Destiny Islands, he has overstayed his welcome. He needs to get serious and find out what he wants from life. He has a lot of external hurdles to get through, recovering from nobodyhood, finding a place of his own, and a steady job. He also has a lot of internal struggles he needs to get through too. Accepting his crush and coming clean to him yes, but also figuring out who he himself is.Alternate Summary: Just a neurodivergent Demyx struggling to get through the day with his dorky crush on Ienzo and what not.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* Time to write something chill with a happy ending for once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx struggles. That's it. That's the story.

It’s weird but I never really realized how cold the castle was until I lived someplace nice, you know? Ah...I’m not really good at this, and I don’t know why I am bothering to try and think all this through, but here we are.

I’ve been flip flopping between here, Lea’s place, and the gardens a lot. I know I am going to have to choose a permanent home soon ( and a job ), but it’s a hard choice to make. In terms of  _ just place _ I definitely prefer the islands. But...I don’t know. (Riku said writing everything down would help me gather my thoughts and make a choice- my brain hurts though. So, I think I am just going to stick to staring at the ceiling and brooding about it). It’s just nice to live someplace with people I’m used to- the kids are sweet, but I don’t  _ really  _ know them. Having people from the castle to hang out with helps, I think. I’m not really open about it, but I struggle a lot. 

I know everyone just thinks I’m dense, or stupid or lazy- and honestly I am kind of okay with that. It’s better than pity, I don’t want to be the depressed guy that people tolerate because they don’t want to be a bad guy. I would rather people be honest- and if they are disappointed with me then they are being honest. It’s kinda fucked but I used to purposely piss Saïx off so I could see where I still stood. If he was angry, but I still got to stick around then I knew I was okay for a while longer. 

It’s why I kind of hate crashing with Riku when I am on the islands. 

Don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful he and his dad are okay with me living in the guest room- but it’s a pity thing and I know that. Riku feels like he has this eternal debt to the universe or something- I can see it in him most days. He’s tired beyond his years and it sucks, but I don’t know how to help him. He is almost as bad as Ienzo honestly. 

Crashing with Lea and the kids is easier but it’s a crowded city apartment- and like I said, he has the kids there. Between him, Roxas, Xion and Isa when he decides to come over there isn’t much room for me. I’m not planning on staying there indefinitely- but I’ll need a crowd to crash with until I can afford my own place, and fuck me if city appartments aren’t expensive.

The gardens are the cushiest by far- obviously. It is a castle. It is also, somehow, the most awkward. There is the most space but no beach. Which is a shallow hang up, and I know that. But It’s important to me. I also have a job there If I want it, as a guard. I don’t have a clue in hell why they would think that  _ I  _ would make a good guard, but the offer is there. I know Dilan would kick my ass in training too. It  _ would  _ be good for me, I know that. But...god it’s crazy to think about. 

So I’m not going  _ to  _ think about it. 

Riku rapped his knuckles on my door, poking his head inside and crashing into my internal ramble. He had his bag over his shoulder and I mentally groaned, the first day of school and I forgot. 

I fumbled to shove the notebook he gave me aside so he wouldn't see the dorky doodles I was scribbling into it when I started thinking about the gardens. 

Riku looked tired like he always did. He probably had to get on Sora and Kairi to finish their summer homework or something. There were a few times when Kairi and I were nerding out about different bands and he had to kick me out so that she could focus on her essays. I felt like a dumb ass, but my lizard brain forgets the bigger picture all the time. Mention an artist’s name that I know and the rest of the world is dead to me. It’s like kryptonite, but fun. 

Riku leaned his head on the door frame and grumbled, like what he had to say was hurting him.    
My face fell but I smiled to let him know it was okay. Message received.    
“I’m sorry” he mumbled.   
“It’s okay Dude, I get it. I’ve been here all summer.” I answered with a simple smile.   
Riku flinched. “He said you can stay until you find another place, he’s not kicking you to the street” He mumbled again.   
It’s weird seeing Riku timid. It was never really his thing.    
“Hey, don’t worry about it man. I'll get right on it- no worries.”

The kid winced again and nodded. “...Im going to be late.”

“Go Riku, really It’s fine. You've done more than enough.” I assured him. 

The look in his eyes showed that he clearly disagreed with me. “Maybe if we could find you a long term job instead of temp work” He offered.    
“I thought you were going to be late” I reminded the kid. 

Riku sighed. “Yeah..can we talk about it later then?” 

I furrowed my brows and nodded. “Yeah kid, of course.”

Riku nodded back and accepted my answer, turning hesitantly to the hall. “There’s the leftover pulled pork in the fridge for lunch.” He reminded me before leaving.    
  


It didn’t really take Riku and his old man long to realize that I was garbage in the kitchen. Even back in the organization I lived off of pre-made stuff. 

When I heard the front door close and lock, I slumped back into the futon. I really hate being useless. I hated being doofy. I hated being weird. And I hate that I don’t really understand what it is about me that makes me like this? Hell, I don’t even really get what’s different to be honest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the day: Like Eating Glass by Bloc Party


	2. Awkward Texts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I am sorry about that. I am still getting a hold of writing Demyx.

“I really hate him you know?” The kid grumbled into his phone for the third time, like he hadn’t told me this before. 

“Mhmm” I shrugged, not really sure what Roxas’ problem was. He somehow got angstier, like he didn’t know what to do with himself in regular human life. Honestly, same- but I don’t really get what rambling about Vanitas was going to do. When had those two even really gotten to know each other? That weird….like...rat sora...just sort of randomly appeared in Roxas’ complaints someday between the homework and the regularly scheduled teen aged angst. 

“Uh, look kid. I’m not really sure what you want me to say-”  
“He’s worse than Seifer.” Roxas grumbled again under his breath.  
“Who’s Seifer?” I blinked, not familiar with the name.  
“Ah, he’s just this bully. He used to have a crush on Kairi- and now he has a crush on Xion. She’s two steps away from suplexing the guy.”  
I laughed, flinching in sympathy for him. “Rest in shit Seifer.”  
“Yeah exactly, guy doesn’t know when he is playing with fire. Hey, when are you coming by again?” Roxas asked in a way that I could tell he was smiling again.  
“Oh uh-” I clenched my jaw. “You _want_ me to drop by?”  
“Of course! Xion is actually starting a music class for her electives and she wants some tutoring.” He added.  
I put my half eaten pulled pork lunch to the side, and leaned back against my seat. “What instrument is she picking up? I have limited expertise.”

“Violin I think. Maybe Viola. Some pretty instrument like that” Roxas answered, unsure.  
“Yeah I think I can help a bit. If she gets into drums she is on her own though. I can really only do bongos.”

Roxas paused. “Bongos?”

“Bongos” I confirmed, kind of proud of my self.

“....What are those?” He asked sheepishly. 

“Something I am bringing to your place next time I visit, because I can't believe you don’t know what bongos are. Maybe if I am lucky I can give Isa a whole new kind of headache.” I smirked.  
Roxas snorted. “I think that Isa has had every kind of headache there is”  
“Nu-uh, I invent a new kind at least every week. Ask Riku, he can confirm from first hand experience.” I smirked proudly. 

Roxas got quiet. I forgot that he and Riku still had beef. 

“So...Are you staying on the islands forever?” Roxas asked with a new tone to his voice. “Because it would be really cool if you moved here. Im sure you could find a band to join- there’s lots of indie bands that play at festivals and bars here. Lea goes to see them a lot”  
I could tell Roxas was some kind of hopeful.  
“Uh- maybe” I winced. I hated saying yes If I didn’t know it was going to happen for sure. Roxas seemed happy though.  
“Cool”  
“Do your classes start late or something? Riku started today.” I asked.  
Roxas choked on the other line. “Yeah about that- we started last week.”  
I could tell he was in trouble for something. “Then why are you calling me right now, what happened?” 

“Heh- I fucked my ankled up. Broke my board too. Lea and Isa are fighting-not-fighting about whether or not I should be able to get another one or if I need to earn it first.” Roxas said guiltfully. 

“How did you break your board?” I asked.

“Fucking Vanitas” Roxas grumbled. 

I clenched my jaw, knowing why he was so angry before now. “You two were fighting weren’t you?”

“ _He_ was being a dick. He called me a bootleg Ven. So I called him a punk edit Sora.” Roxas grimbled. 

“So fighting”.

“I got some good hits in. Before Isa caught us”

Roxas continued on his tirade until his nurse came into the room and he had to hang up. To this day, I don’t know why he comes to me with his life questions and venting. He should know better after the advice I gave him when he came to me after pissing off Xion back in the org. He just keeps calling me though, every week. Homework. Growing pains. Vanitas. Lea and Isa being dorky. Then homework, growing pains, Vanitas and mushy guardians again. Between him and Riku I am pooped. I don’t know what about me sends out a beacon to angsty teens like I am some great elder dork for them to learn the ways of the world from. I’m not complaining exactly, if I can help then I'm going to help- I just don't get it. Lea’s a lot cooler, I figured they would all flock to him. 

* * *

  
Kairi actually started to tear up when she found out I was heading out to twilight town in a month. She gets attached so hard, I felt bad for having to leave. 

The night we solidified the plans Riku leveled with me. We headed out to the play island for a softening to the blow. When we got there he slumped against the sand like he was snapping cords that held him up like a puppet. I sat next to him with a quirked brow, thoroughly confused. 

“What’s up man” I asked, sitting next to the lump of Riku that was settling into the rapidly cooling sand. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Riku sighed, closing his eyes. “I hate to say this, but you’ve become a surrogate for me.”

“Surrogate” I blinked, not sure what he meant.  
“I had an older brother.” Riku surrendered.  
“Oh”. 

We sat like that for a while. Riku didn’t open his eyes or sit up. I just watched the waves. Listened to them. God, I would miss them. Without the corridors I can’t just drop everything and head to a shore like back in the organization. I would be living inland. In a busy city. No ocean. No calm. Just sirens, and cold rain and smog. Cement and concrete. Crowds. Loud noise. 

“I used to hate him. Then he was gone.” Riku spoke up suddenly.

Well that made my baggage look stupid and selfish. I looked over to the kid. He had his fore arm draped over his eyes now. His jaw was clenched. Fuck, emotions. Not good with those.

I cleared my throat. “Uh, hey- It’s okay. It happens I mean.”

Riku winced, his voice cracked just a tiny bit. “Wouldn’t have happened if I never opened that damn door.” 

Oh. 

I grimaced, resting a hand on the guy’s shoulder. “I’m Sorry.”

We sat like that again, for a while. Then Riku sat up, brushed himself off and took a deep breath. “Just call me whenever you want to visit Demyx. I’ll pick you up”

“Sure thing” I nodded, standing up too. 

“Let me go find Sora and Kairi, then we can head out” he mumbled, turning to go find his friends. 

I was left alone on the shore, not sure what to do with myself. My heart started racing for some reason. My eyes stung.

Roxas and Xion were really happy to hear that I was coming to Twilight town. Isa was...polite. We waited to tell the kids until it was solid. I flopped onto my bed, hanging up the phone. I buried my head in the pillow, totally not feeling guilty after the little heart to heart I had with Riku on the island. All my shit was already packed. Tomorrow was Saturday and Riku was dropping me off in the city. I just had to find some way to sleep. 

I grumbled, slinking my phone-holding arm into view, scrolling dumbly for a while until I got bored. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep. Biting my lip, I decided to see if he was awake.

I sent a quick, dumb, text to Ienzo.

Painfully dumb.

“Hey you.”

I wanted to ram my head through the wall. Slumping my dumb face into the pillow, I waited for his response or my demise. Whichever came first. 

“Good evening Demyx .” He texted back with a little smiley face. I peaked at it from the pillow case, exhaling. Ienzo was such a nerd, almost like a dad with the basic stock emojis. Kairi kept trying to get him to install her edits, and he had installed a few even if he didn’t understand them. 

They guy was great, but he has fallen for updog. Twice. 

“Ugh, you sound like a teacher” I replied with an emoji of my own.

“Is that a bad thing?” Ienzo asked. 

Cute.

“Nope. As long as you aren’t a mean teacher. Leave my earlobes as they are- they look good like that”

“I admire your earlobe confidence. I hadn’t thought about whether or not my own look good.” I could practically hear him hum. 

“They do” I texted back without thinking. 

“Thank you then 😊” Ienzo said. 

I shoved my face back into my pillow, grateful that I wasn’t heading to RG at least. I didn’t think I could handle trying to stay normal 24/7.

“Did you find a place to stay? I am afraid that Riku mentioned that you had to move.” Ienzo asked, considerate as always.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m staying with Lea. Tutoring Xion on her violin. Or viola. Roxas still doesn’t know the difference between them” 

“Oh good. I was worried.” The bluenette said. 

“Wait. Why?” I asked, again without thinking. 

“Hm? What do you mean why? I was going to offer you a room here again, but Riku mentioned Twilight Town.” 

I bit my lip. Yeah. He was nice. Don’t question it Demyx. “Heh. Sorry. It’s late.”  
“Oh- I am sorry, did you need to go to sleep?” He asked.  
“I mean, yes, but I don’t think I can.” I sighed into my pillow.  
“Moving jitters?” He asked. 

“Something like that”

“I understand. Looking for a distraction then?”

I bit my lip. He had a busy job and I didn’t want to keep Ienzo up all night. 

“That’s okay man, I don’t want to keep you up.” I typed out quickly.

He responded. “Oh”

Did I offend him?

“Alright. I hope you have a nice night then Demyx”.

Yep. I offended him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the day: The Good Times Are Killing Me by Modest Mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you would like to.


End file.
